


Entrega Especial

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソードG・アサシン | Saint Seiya: Episode G - Assassin
Genre: Airports, Children, Family, Humor, M/M, Milo and Camus have to take care of Natassia, MiloShipFest, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo y Camus están a la espera de una entrega muy especial: su sobrina. La pequeña Natassia llegará al aeropuerto de Atenas de un momento a otro y la pareja tendrá que hacer lo posible para estar lista sin morir en el intento.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Entrega Especial

# Entrega Especial

Camus revisó por décima vez el contenido del refrigerador. Según sus cálculos, tenían comida suficiente para cuatro días, pero temía haber subestimado las necesidades de una boca más qué alimentar. Pensándolo bien, la situación no era especialmente terrible si consideraba que esa boca adicional era una niña de ocho años. Sin embargo, Camus no podía dejar de preguntarse si la comida que había elegido era la adecuada o si había calculado la cantidad correcta.

—Camus, por favor —dijo Milo desde el desayunador de la cocina—. Deja eso, me estás poniendo nervioso.

El francés suspiró, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se sentó frente a su esposo.

—Mira quién lo dice. Desde ayer no sueltas el celular a la espera de las notificaciones de la aerolínea.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a estar al pendiente de la aerolínea! Tenemos que estar listos por si algo pasa y tenemos que ayudar a Natassia.

En otra situación Camus habría dicho que aquello era algo estúpido. Lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era estar al pendiente de la hora de llegada de su sobrina. No obstante, Camus tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Milo. ¿Qué tal si el piloto se confundía y aterrizaba el avión en otra ciudad? ¿O si se enfermaba de los nervios y no podía abordar? Sí. Lo mejor sería que Milo no soltase el bendito celular.

Un agudo pitido señaló un nuevo mensaje y Milo sonrió con emoción.

—¡Acaba de abordar! Llegarán a las once y media. Según.

Camus suspiró con alivio y leyó la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Eran las ocho de la mañana y tenían tiempo suficiente para acabar de prepararlo todo para la llegada de Natassia. Abrió la alacena y se aseguró, por sexta vez, que hubiese comprado correctamente el cereal favorito de la niña.

—Espero que el vuelo no tenga mucha turbulencia —murmuró Milo.

—El pronóstico del clima era bueno —respondió Camus porque, por supuesto, se había asegurado de que así fuera—. Y la hora estimada de llegada no sufrió cambios. Esa es buena señal.

—Supongo…

El par se hundió en un pesado silencio. Camus tomó asiento frente a Milo y comenzó a hojear un folleto con las ofertas del supermercado cercano. Sobra decir que su atención se encontraba en otra parte.

Diez años atrás su hermano menor se casó con una mujer llamada Fler. La chica era amable y bella, pero Camus sospechó desde un principio que el matrimonio estaba destinado a fracasar. Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes, prácticamente se lanzaron al altar y en tan solo tres años decidieron separarse. Lo único bueno que salió de ese embrollo fue la pequeña Natassia.

Deprimidos por el divorcio, tanto Hyoga como Fler decidieron regresar a sus respectivos países natales. Hyoga consiguió trabajo de gerente en un elegante bar en París y, debido a que el pueblo natal de Fler era un infierno congelado al norte de Europa, se decidió que Hyoga se quedaría con la custodia de Natassia.

A pesar de que a Camus le dolió la separación, a la larga fue la mejor decisión. Hyoga se reencontró con su amigo de la infancia, Shun, y después de un tiempo decidieron mudarse juntos en el amplio departamento del médico. Aunque Camus desconocía qué clase de relación llevaban esos dos, tampoco era algo que le preocupara. A diferencia de con Fler, no tenía duda de que Shun era la pareja ideal para su hermano.

Ahora, tanto Milo como Camus se preparaban para que Natassia les visitase durante dos semanas. La excusa había sido un congreso de medicina en Estados Unidos. Tanto Shun como Hyoga viajarían para asistir y después tomarían una semana extra de vacaciones. Los jóvenes necesitaban un descanso y Camus estuvo más que feliz de ayudarles.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad se contraponía a su nerviosismo. Ya antes había cuidado de Natassia por algunos días, pero jamás por dos semanas completas. No sabía si la casa era lo suficientemente segura para una niña, ni si podría tenerla entretenida durante todo ese tiempo. La preocupación había convertido a Milo y a Camus en un manojo de nervios y el saber que Natassia estaba a punto de llegar no mejoraba en nada la su situación.

—¿Camus?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estoy loco por querer proponerte que vayamos de una vez al aeropuerto?

Camus pensó seriamente en su respuesta. Probablemente el avión de Natassia ni siquiera había despegado todavía y, por mucho tránsito que hubiese rumbo al aeropuerto de Atenas, aún tendrían que esperarla por al menos dos horas más.

—Sí. Estás loco, pero yo también lo estoy.

Milo sonrió, se puso de pie y tomó las llaves de la camioneta no sin antes besar a Camus en la mejilla. En menos de quince minutos estaban rumbo al aeropuerto.

—Pasé toda la semana descargando películas infantiles —comentó Milo una vez que se incorporaron a la autopista—. Apenas ahora caigo en cuenta de que bajar películas ilegalmente no es el mejor ejemplo para una niña.

Camus asintió con gravedad.

—Estoy seguro que tendrá suficiente con la programación infantil de Netflix, pero por si las dudas-

—Contrataré Amazon Prime en cuanto regresemos.

—No olvides cancelarlo antes de cumplir el mes.

—No lo haré.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio y una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto deambularon por las tiendas durante dos horas. Milo ordenó un emparedado de atún por si acaso Natassia desembarcaba con hambre y Camus compró un muñeco de felpa en forma de pingüino por si llegaba muy nerviosa.

El avión aterrizó a las once y cuarto y, media hora después, Milo recibió un mensaje en donde le indicaban que la niña acababa de desembarcar, por lo que debían acercarse a la puerta de llegadas internacionales.

Tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos más antes de que Natassia apareciera frente a ellos. Llevaba un lindo vestido rosa y su cabello estaba peinado en unas intrincadas trenzas (Camus pensó que tendría que ver mil tutoriales de YouTube para poder hacer algo así). En el pecho llevaba un gafete que traía todos sus datos y en su mano izquierda una almohada para el cuello. Su mano derecha se encontraba firmemente sujeta a una señorita con el uniforme de la aerolínea.

—¡Tío Camus! ¡Miluchis!

Camus se apresuró a encontrarse con la sobrecargo y le mostró su identificación y los papeles que indicaban que la niña se iría con él. Fue solo después de cotejar la información y de que Camus firmara un documento que la mujer dejó ir a la niña y Camus finalmente pudo recibirla en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo fue tu viaje, Natassia?

—¡Muy bueno! ¡Me dieron galletas y jugo y Liane me enseñó a jugar Scrabble!

Camus pensó que habría pocos niños felices de saber jugar semejante juego.

—Tendré que retarte a una batalla, entonces.

—¡Miluchis!

Natassia extendió las manos hacia su tío y Camus permitió que Milo la cargara. Camus aprovechó el momento para agradecerle a Liane por toda su ayuda y para tomar el equipaje de la niña.

Después de varios minutos de apapacho, Milo dejó a Natassia en el piso y Camus le entregó su regalo. Aunque la niña no estuviera nerviosa, fue un gusto verla sonreír cuando recibió juguete.

En el ascensor rumbo al estacionamiento, Milo comenzó a escribir en su celular.

—¿Le has dicho a Hyoga que Natassia ya está con nosotros?

—Sí. Dijo que si le pasa algo malo vendrá personalmente a matarme —comentó como si fuese algo sin importancia.

—¿Solo a ti?

El celular timbró y Milo sonrió al leer la respuesta de Hyoga.

—Dice que sabe que te suicidarías si algo le pasara a Natassia.

Camus frunció el ceño, mas decidió dejar las cosas así.

Una vez que llegaron a la camioneta, acomodaron a la niña en el asiento trasero del auto y se prepararon para partir.

—Tío Camus, ¿me prestas tu celular?

—No, Natassia. Eres demasiado joven para jugar con el celular.

—Mamá me deja usar el celular cuando vamos en el auto.

Milo golpeó súbitamente el volante y el claxon de la camioneta resonó por todo el piso del estacionamiento. Camus, por su parte, giró tan violentamente el rostro que muchos de sus huesos crujieron.

—¿Mamá?

—Mamá Shun.

Milo y Camus exhalaron con alivio y se reacomodaron sus asientos. Se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

Esas serían dos semanas larguísimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba un año con esta idea colgando en la cabeza y me hizo feliz finalmente desarrollarla. Natassia me dará algo de miedo, pero en este universo no es un cuerpo con alma improvisada, así que está bien. Ignoro si la forma de escribir su nombre sea la correcta o si sea Natasha, pero me gusta más cómo se ve Natassia, así que me quedé con esta versión.
> 
> Trivia: este fic lo escribí pensando que era parte del mismo universo de los fics Love and Marriage y de Emergencia Médica. Lo cual es muy gracioso en el gran esquema de las cosas jeje.
> 
> Sé que Milo y Camus serían unos muy buenos padres, pero en este caso se la pasarán consintiendo a su sobrina. Pero está bien, unos cuantos días al año no hacen daño a nadie.
> 
> ¡Fiqui para el MiloShipFest 2019 con el prompt Aeropuerto (más info en Tumblr)! ¡Fic no beteado, así que espero que no les haya hecho llorar lágrimas de sangre!
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
